


弦月睡袍

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 和弦月睡袍有关的一点小事男精/猫男预警：BL，学生援交，三观不正，情感扭曲涉及伊修加德神学院，可能和官方设定有出入
Relationships: 男精/猫男
Kudos: 24





	弦月睡袍

工匠坐在店里发呆的时候，店铺的门被推开了。冷风毫不客气地灌进来，工匠连忙把手边的活往旁一放，站起身来迎接和冷意一同到来的生意。  
来人闪了进来，大门在他身后重重地合上了。屋子里的一切又重新回到炉火的掌控之中。工匠一愣：这位“生意”竟然是一名猫魅族。  
工匠出身乌尔达哈，并非没有见过猫魅族，相反，他还与许多猫魅女子温存过，明白猫魅族漂亮的耳朵与尾巴多么迷人。只是后来在这漫天飞雪的精灵国度中待上了许久，早已习惯来来往往的客人都是与自己一般种族的精灵。此时乍一看到一位本就稀少的猫魅男性，只觉得那份难得一见的美丽像冷风一样刮过他的眼睛，让他顿时浑身上下都燥热起来。年轻的猫魅浑然不觉自己已经被人在脑海内亵玩，自顾自地抖动着自己覆盖着浅金色毛发的耳朵，细雪簌簌而落，工匠咽了口唾液，觉得那是绵密的砂糖，吸引着他想要去舔弄那过于灵活的耳朵。  
他比平时更加热切地走上前去迎接这位客人。哪怕猫魅身上套着中规中矩的神学院制服都不能磨灭这份热情。再说了，神学院里多的是贵族家里的孩子，说不定这只漂亮的猫魅也是哪位老爷可心的私生子呢？  
“您好，尊贵的客人？”他带着熟捻的微笑靠近这位秀美的猫魅学生，“请问您需要什么吗？”  
猫魅学生居然一愣。他看上去不太习惯应付被招待的情况，面对询问只是不自然地摇摇头，僵硬地挪着步子，示意自己只是来随便看看的。看来只是一名普通人家的孩子，或许连踏入这间装修典雅的服装店都是他鼓足了勇气才推开的大门。工匠看出他的色厉内荏，脸上笑容不变，体贴地点着头退开了。  
他站回原先的地方，为了不叫这名青涩的学生感到尴尬，他从容地拿起了之前未做完的活计，假装专注在工作上面，实则借着掩护打量着猫魅。猫魅学生果然因为他不再注意自己而松了一口气，脚下的步伐轻快许多，毛绒绒的长尾巴也随着走动甩起来了。工匠顺着那根尾巴偷偷观察着，猫魅族学生除了制服外，穿着的都是一些当下流行的中规中矩的单品：中规中矩指的是价格，但相较猫魅学生的身份而言，这身搭配也算得上价值不菲了。工匠暗笑了起来：看来学术圣地里本该虔诚朝圣的学子也免不了想要搔首弄姿的俗心。  
好像附和他所想的一般，服装店的大门又被推开了，一群学生笑闹着进来了。为首的是一个高瘦的精灵，和猫魅学生穿着相同的制服，不同的是他一进来就解开了纽扣，充分享受着充足的炉火。制服大开着，露出里面的常服来。工匠瞥了一眼，也不由得感叹如今学生的阔气，那是最新款的时装，无怪乎精灵要大肆炫耀般敞开制服。他下意识扫了一眼，猫魅学生果然是连领口都扣得严严实实，也不知道紧紧包裹下的身躯淌下了多少汗。精灵看见猫魅，嘴角一翘，十分自来熟地上来揽着肩膀：“你也来这家店看衣服？我上午说的时候你还没反应呢……”工匠着意看了一眼精灵，是个熟悉的脸孔。  
学生任由他勾着自己，脸上却露出一个疏离的微笑来：“以前听家里人提起过，但没来看过……”精灵不知道有没有听他的解释，他嬉笑着把猫魅抱在怀里，猫魅比他娇小玲珑许多，被拥住的时候像只宠物猫。  
但猫魅学生不太喜欢这样的亲近，他忍耐着和精灵交谈了几句，便假装要去看衣服，匆匆从作弄自己的同窗的怀里扭出来，随便走到一处衣橱。工匠跟着他们，看了一眼。  
哦，弦月睡袍。即使不认得那著名而极富代表性的剪裁风格，也能从它那绚丽夺目的料子中察觉到它的奢华。精灵跟着猫魅走过来，猫魅大概没有想到自己走向了这样名贵的衣服，他眨巴着眼睛，故作淡定地观赏着，却不出声。直到精灵想把手搭上他的肩膀时他才反应过来，侧着身子让那双手滑落了，看上去的确是不喜欢和这位同窗有过多的肢体接触。  
精灵笑了笑，也不计较。他从善如流地伸手抚摸起其中一件睡袍，懒懒地招呼了一声。工匠便走上前，为他取下这件衣服，将衣服贴在他身上，低声讲解着这件衣服的华贵与布料的来之不易。精灵看上去习惯了被人服侍，在镜子前施施然地站着，用一个响指打住了工匠的话：“感谢您的介绍，但无需多言。我知道这件衣服有多珍贵，我的许多朋友都觉得只有这件衣服最能代表身份呢。”工匠也微笑起来，识货的人会愿意用足够的金钱换取商品。的确，在许多城市里，只要单单穿着这件睡袍往街上一站。就能引来许多羡艳的注目与窃语。工匠倒并不觉得这件衣服有多么好看，只是它实在是太贵重了，昂贵本来就是最完美的剪裁设计。  
精灵说完，状若无意地看了一眼猫魅学生，而后者微微笑着，虽然并不开口，却也一副默认了的样子。工匠笑了笑，拿着衣服退开来，他大概明白了这是两个年轻气盛的学生间不留痕迹的比拼。工匠在心底哼着歌，大概明白了猫魅为何对穿着打扮如此在意，莫约就是受了这些贵族小孩不把钱当钱却把面子当饭吃的风气影响。年轻人，太容易扎进与同龄人比较的漩涡中了。更何况猫魅是伊修加德里少见的种族，少不得要暗自攀附一些同学间习以为常的话题作为盔甲装扮自己，好拥有一丝虚无缥缈的安全感与话语权。  
工匠恭顺地等候着，果不其然就等待到精灵购买睡袍的订单。那些精灵的跟随者们立即像嗅到鲜血的饿豺一般围了上来，七嘴八舌地感叹着精灵的帅气。精灵哈哈大笑，邀请所有人去作乐，自然是由他请客。精灵的大方又引来其他学生一连串的称赞。猫魅独身一人站在他们之外，脸上还是带着那种淡淡的笑容。工匠心中一软，按捺不住地想要去抚摸那猫魅族独有的种族面纹。  
精灵拍了拍身边某一位的肩膀，从讨论的中心里挤出来，他脱下制服，工匠便上前为他丈量尺寸。精灵朝猫魅扬起脸，问道：“你来吗？”  
工匠眉间一跳，猫魅却已微笑着摇摇头，无声拒绝了这次邀请。精灵又换了一个问题：“你也会买的吧？”工匠看了一眼精灵，竟然分不出他是在嘲讽还是真心发问。  
“看看吧。”猫魅说，还是非常疏离的样子，“买也要等下个月父亲回家才行。”  
精灵冷不防抬起手，摸了摸猫魅的脸：“我觉得还蛮适合你的。”猫魅被这样一碰，眉头一皱，又往后一步拉开了更大的距离。  
“是我的手太冷了吗？”精灵似乎被这过于明显的态度刺了一下，他收回了手，脸上挂上了另一种薄薄的笑意，气氛一下僵了下来。工匠赶忙及时地插入了他们的对峙之中：“客人的尺码我已经量好了，明日便可取货。请问客人您是……”精灵不等他说完，嘴上不耐烦地报出一个地址来。  
工匠自然明白精灵是什么意思：“明白了。明天我就会送往府上，请问还有需要的吗？”  
精灵吸了一口气，深深地看了猫魅一眼，摇摇头干净利落地转身离开了。在工匠客气的送别语中，一群人又嘻嘻哈哈走了出去。虽然他们看上去都默认猫魅和精灵家境优渥，却一直只拥在精灵旁边，此时离开也没有主动招呼猫魅。改革哪里是朝夕间能实现的事情？贵族和平民之间还是有鸿沟的。工匠有些同情地看着猫魅学生，猫魅学生却没有注意到他的注视。在同窗离去后他的身子放松下来，表情也更加真实了起来，他呆呆地继续望着那件“代表了身份”的漂亮衣服，转着漂亮的眼睛好奇而细致地打量着睡袍上的纹路。  
工匠察言观色，立即为他取下适合的尺码。他手艺娴熟，一眼就能看穿人的尺码，虽然被宽大的长袍罩着，他也意识到了这只猫魅一定有着非常纤细修长的腰身。  
猫魅学生僵着身子，似乎是在模仿先前精灵的做派，任由工匠拿着睡袍在他身上比上笔下。工匠舌绽莲花，用力赞美着猫魅的肤色洁白与紧致的年轻身躯，让猫魅学生能够相信并神往，觉得自己一定相当适合穿上这件衣服。但暗地里工匠觉得或许猫魅会更适合穿上恒冰之地出产的衬衫，露出大片大片肌肤和曲线，任由人贴着衣物用手掌、眼睛或者舌头描摹他的身体。工匠的眼神在制服上游走，努力从褶皱中揣测出宽大袍子下那具紧实的年轻肉体。  
猫魅似乎被他说得心动，小心翼翼地伸出手，摸了一下布料。他似乎是在找标价牌，工匠立即贴心地报上了价格。猫魅学生的耳朵吓得往后一撇，脸上一白，又重新极速泛起红来，望着衣服的眼里多出一份敬畏外，之前的渴望竟然更火热了。工匠把这一切看在眼里，但只是不动声色地问道：“如果您不介意，我可以为您量一下尺寸……”他极力遏制自己因邪念而颤抖的双手，不让自己暴起去把这身袍子撕扯成碎片。这千篇一律的廉价的布料，碎裂开来也不会让人觉得有多可惜，但象征学生身份的袍子之下掩藏着是怎么样的本性呢？是会遮住发红的脸逃避发情的感觉，还是顺从地扭动起来取悦他人？无论哪一种工匠都会笑纳的。  
慢慢来，慢慢来。工匠贪婪地看着猫魅迟疑的侧脸，说服着自己。但出乎他意料的是，猫魅学生犹豫了一会，竟收回了巴巴望着的目光。他深吸了几口气，便摇摇头，有礼貌与店铺主人道别了：“不用了，非常感谢，麻烦您了。”  
工匠一愣，急忙见缝插针地送了一枚新近流行的头花发饰，欢迎他下次再来。猫魅果不其然地开心与羞涩起来，脸色一下子变得红润了，临走时还深深望了一眼睡袍。  
送走了这位客人，工匠盘着腿坐回沙发上，抚摸起桌子上的布料来。柴火依旧在壁炉里噼啪烧着，但有什么不一样的东西：沉重的大门送走了猫魅，却暗中截留了他身上的香气。暖气烘培着这份似有若无的余香，工匠努力嗅吸着，回想着猫魅学生充满渴求的眼神，一种预感浮上心头：猫魅学生一定会再度拜访。那件睡袍……  
工匠脸上浮现出一个笑容。他低头望向手上的丝线，它们层层叠叠，细长而纤细，就像是蛛网，将会罩住一些绚烂夺目却懵懂无知的蝴蝶。  
慢慢来，慢慢来。工匠对自己说，他缓慢地揉搓起那些丝线，如同一只开始织网的蜘蛛。

不出工匠所料，猫魅学生果然又断断续续来了几次。他来店的频率并不算高，但都恰好赶上一些可爱的节日活动，工匠便投其所好，把一些并非上佳品质的衣服饰品挂出来打折售卖，总比市场上要便宜得多，猫魅自然喜不自胜，付款时高兴地尾巴直摇。而当他再来时，制服下穿着的都是经由工匠缝制打造出来的东西了。有了这么多次交易，猫魅也不再与工匠那么生分，在踏入店里时会一边解开衣扣一边问好。而工匠则站起来迎接他，为这只猫魅拍去肩上的雪花，亲昵地像是恋人。  
猫魅族身量比之精灵族要小许多，在他们两之间这种族差距就对比得更明显。工匠总能借俯身服务的机会找到被猫耳朵蹭到的角度，猫魅多少还不太习惯被服务，总要略显不安地拍着耳朵，用耳尖的绒毛在工匠脸上留下轻轻的痒意。工匠一边享受，一边观察着被猫魅贴身穿着的时装，为那被勾勒得明显起来的纤瘦腰身而口干舌燥，还要说着一堆使猫魅学生脸红耳热的赞词。“太适合您了！我就知道这件衣服衬您。”工匠每次都用这句话结束，随后在猫魅期艾着谦虚的时候站到猫魅的前方，为他介绍新上的产品。这名不谙世事的年轻顾客则把工匠所有的话收入心里，红着脸抖着耳朵跟随上来，眨巴着眼睛挑选新的产品，他已经习惯了花钱的感觉了。  
这次并没有什么新品，猫魅学生之前已经把能买的买的七七八八，想来多少已经在学院里吸引了一波目光，不然也不会往这里跑得那么勤快。工匠拿起一个节日期间在海滩旁得到的小烟花，想要随随便便地展示一下，却看见猫魅学生站在某处不动了，一双眼睛看着一处空空如也的橱柜：那是本来挂着弦月睡袍的地方。每次猫魅学生都要在那件衣服前驻足，像是吸取能量一样望着那件昂贵的衣服。  
工匠便善解人意地讲解起来：“最近雾绢出产的不多，各国的冒险者都为这件衣服发狂呢，我甚至听说有人只是穿着睡袍站在街上就会被人搭讪……也有好几名您的校友来买，”他娓娓道来，平和地不像是在推销而是在教授人生哲理，“毕竟是弦月睡袍嘛，总要有这么一件睡袍的……哪怕再累，换上它就会感到快乐。”  
猫魅学生更加踟蹰起来，他甩动着尾巴，欲言又止地望着工匠。工匠自然知道他在急切着什么，无非是囊中羞涩，又害怕晚了这一时半会就再也无法拥有。  
“当然，如果您愿意的话，有一件一定是会为您留着的。”工匠微笑着说，并没有提及价格。猫魅松了一口气，看向工匠的眼里满是感激，语气又更热切了些许。  
那位精灵的贵族少爷也来过几次，只可惜来的时候猫魅都不在。没有人和他打擂台让他兴致缺缺，随便买了几件衣服看也不看的就都走了。工匠大赚一笔，还不用交昂贵的税费，乐得清闲，自然更有时间去与猫魅学生拉近距离。工匠在内心里感谢精灵，若不是他自然如饮水一般展示源自出身的贵族喜好，猫魅哪里会找到标志模仿起穿衣打扮，进而轻易接受这入不敷出的消费方式呢？贵族们的高傲大概刺伤过这只小猫，让他在求学过程中变得敏感而孤独，才对工匠给予的一点关怀倍感亲切。这一切使工匠的计划比想象中进行的还要顺利。略施恩惠了几次，猫魅学生便快把工匠当成信赖的长辈了。他更频繁地光顾，有时候只是坐在一旁看着工匠缝缝补补敲敲打打，这家服装店对于他而言不再是单纯购物的地方了，而变为了用于休憩和放松的场所，好几次猫魅学生都闲聊着，在暖融融的炉火旁睡去。柔软的猫耳垂下来，松开的领口露出一点月白的肤色，工匠好不容易才忍住欺身而上的冲动。他相信这件屋子再往后会带给猫魅学生更多意义，绝不能急于一时。  
猫魅学生和他聊很多事情：换着法子针对自己的精灵，严厉的老师，繁杂的功课。以及未曾谋面的父亲，留下一笔钱就消失的母亲……这出身还更在工匠的意料之外，哪里来的门路让猫魅能被扔进神学院的？当然，问出这个问题的时候工匠的措辞得体而小心，于是他便知道了答案：来自被母亲求助的亲戚。当工匠进一步追问这位好心人的来头时，却发现猫魅学生神色茫然，连对方的容貌都不曾知晓，一切一直都是那位伟大的母亲独身一人前往联络的。这让工匠在心中为亲戚的身份打上了保守的问号，心中的计划与对猫魅学生的期待却越加肆无忌惮了。更多时候，猫魅还是会小心翼翼地打听睡袍的价格，向工匠展示将他困住的困窘现实。  
“确实，钱真的不容易来的……”工匠看上去感同身受地忧愁着，他端着姿态给着建议，“去看看针对冒险者的招募？不是经常招人去找藏宝图么？给他们当当打手，运气好有个一两万……”他刻意把收入往少里说，果然就见到学生撅起嘴来，那晶亮的年轻的鲜活唇瓣让工匠神魂颠倒，他已经想到它被吻肿的样子了。  
在他晃神的当口，学生恹恹地否决了他的提议。嗯，确实，数万块钱对一名普通的学生来说已经是难以想象的财富了，但是对于那格外彰显身份的睡袍来说连根线头都买不到，难怪学生还嫌弃。工匠又老神在在地提出了几个办法，都是帮人去野外狩猎或者跑腿的工作，报酬也不算低了，勤快点一周也总有那么十几万……学生都没有接纳。这位在神学院中苦读、没见过世面的小年轻要么畏惧野外风餐露宿的折磨，要么就是在害怕跑腿时被同学认出来，失去了在学校里备受瞩目的骄傲优等生形象。最主要的是，那些钱都太少了！学生是那么迫切地想要得到一件睡袍啊，他已经被这漂亮的衣物迷得七荤八素了，只想找个一步登天的法子，好能轻松地得到它。  
工匠不往下说了，他改作长吁短叹，一幅与猫魅学生感同身受的样子：“唉，现在看见你，我就想起以前的自己……哪怕现在我自己也想去穿上这些漂亮衣服，但有一些东西果然只有年轻时才适合拥有，才最快乐。”他苦笑着，现在像是个传授人生经验的智者了，工匠揽着学生的肩膀，告诉他自己年轻没有钱的时候受过了哪些打压，如何每天辛辛苦苦却连一间公寓m都买不起，而自己的同学，凭着……他意味深长地止了话头，只宣告那位同学的现状：“唉，反正他一直都什么都有，我前几天见过他，他嫁给了那个有钱人，想有什么有什么，最漂亮的衣服，最好的房子，最昂贵的宠物，整个会馆都嫉妒死了……”  
他说的话让学生止不住的神往，甚至忽略了工匠搭在他身上的手。工匠贪婪地吸了几口那甜美的香气，不动声色地拉开了距离，努力维持住不紧不慢的进攻节奏。学生紧张地看了他一眼，倒不是意识到刚刚自己被占了便宜，而大概是想到了什么难以启齿的事情。工匠又轻轻松松地抛出一句话，“有些事也只能趁年轻享受啊”，学生咬着唇，眼神更加飘忽不定了起来。网越织越密了。工匠知道，很快这只小猫就将在毫无知觉的情况下被他注入的毒液彻底麻痹，然后被吞吃入腹，一丝不剩。  
工匠趁热打铁，还想再说些什么，门外却叮当一声响，正好碰上有人来交易。工匠只好闭上了嘴，打着手势示意猫魅稍等。这下只有猫魅一个人坐着了，他在座椅上扭了一下，最终还是不安地站了起来，在一旁默默看着工匠娴熟地与客人交谈。来人倒是个熟客，订购了大大小小的衣服，也不知道要去送哪个情人。熟客检查了一下，便满意地按先前说好的价格掏钱。这笔交易不小，叮叮当当的金币看得学生目瞪口呆，熟客等着工匠清点金币时还在随口说着家常，见店里有生面孔站在柜台内，眼前一亮，大概将猫魅学生当作了工匠的学徒，抓着猫魅就开始说起话来。这位自来熟的客人无视了年轻人的拘谨，大笑着揉揉猫魅的头，添油加醋地告诉学生工匠有多了不起：上次他无意间看到过工匠的账单，那可是一个自己都羡慕不来的数字。猫魅学生被这样热情地对待，只好露出一个客气的微笑，无所适从地往工匠身边挪去。  
工匠慢悠悠地点着钱，直到猫魅的手臂蹭上了自己的腰侧才佯怒着让口若悬河的熟客住口。那名客人被这样一说，也不在意，还是嬉皮笑脸的模样。他凑上来，捏了捏学生的脸：“好好和你老师干，他有的是钱和人脉，你跟着他迟早会发达。”  
工匠打断了他：“哪里有你说的这样好？”熟客哈哈大笑，重重地拍了一下他的肩膀：“老朋友！最艰难的时候过去了，你现在可不是想要什么就能有什么？”  
“再好又哪里能比得上您呢？”工匠半真半假地说着吹捧的话，手下华贵的衣服顺着他的手滑进精美的包装礼盒之中。  
客人面不改色地接受了这样的赞美，也报之以桃李：“现在可没有什么贵族平民之分了，凭你的富有，哪里会比不上我呢？要我说，就连议会长就不会比你活得滋润了。”桌子上满满当当全是盒子，猫魅摇晃着尾巴，还在好奇这“与平民无区别的”贵族如何能够优雅地抱起这些商品离开，却见客人慢悠悠地抬起手来，只一个响指，便有人恭敬地进到店里，低头将盒子们都搬了出去。贵族的衣服上一点褶皱也没有，他拨弄着帽沿上的翎鸟羽毛，行了一个漂亮的礼，便脸不红心不跳地离开了。  
工匠自然知道这些贵族只是嘴上说得好听，但这些话用来哄骗一个单纯的学生却再好不过。客人远去了，客人那些客套话却盘旋在这小屋里，为工匠的光辉形象添砖加瓦。没有什么比“旁人”给出的建议更适合蛊惑动摇的人了，猫魅学生垂下脸，发呆一般盯着刚刚包装留下的绸带。工匠随手鼓弄一下这边角料，打了一个蝴蝶结，用发卡别上猫魅的额发。  
猫魅学生没有躲开。他圆圆的瞳孔盯着工匠，闪着欲语还休的光。工匠在心底喘息，把这当作是邀请：年轻人总是不那么主动，总是要把主导权交由给年长者才感到安心。工匠带着热乎乎的鼻息垂下头去，一鼓作气地吻住了那双他朝思暮想的嘴唇。  
猫魅学生吓了一大跳，过于直白的行动使他急速退却，学生几乎是奔着跑起来，想要从门口逃窜出去。工匠则早有准备，及时地将他从店铺门口前扯了回来。觊觎已久的肉体此刻被他环在怀里，工匠感受着猫耳朵最剧烈的拍打，兴奋地直喘，还记得起把计划中的最后一步做好：把店门锁上。服装店老板外出了，暂时歇业。  
请放开我。猫魅学生颤着声说，但他把住工匠的手全然没有用力。工匠低笑着，把嘴凑到猫魅过于敏感的尖耳朵旁：“您可以推开我。”不待猫魅学生发起掩饰一般的推拒，工匠率先将手伸进了猫魅的领口中去，他痴迷地用手描绘着这具身子，与以往脑中的幻想作比对，很瘦，但乳粒的手感很好……猫魅被他摸出一声泣音，逃避似的弯下腰去，圆润的翘屁股隔着一层薄薄的布料，毫无防备地蹭上工匠的腿间。  
工匠早就看穿了猫魅的动心，软弱无力的反抗就是最后一块遮羞布，而他绝不能错过这个机会。他捏向猫魅的下体，也俯下身去紧贴住剧烈颤抖的身子；“我知道您想要什么，您也听到那位老爷说的了……”他隔着自己给猫魅缝制出的裤子弹猫魅的性器，侧转过了身去。猫魅还在纠结中竭力保持住自己的矜持，工匠却拿上了桌上的一沓订单。他用这些盛满财富的纸张抽打猫魅学生的屁股，在清脆的拍打声中，猫魅学生痛苦地喊了一声，而工匠依旧气定神闲，他将订单摊在猫魅面前：那些全是他心心念念着的弦月睡袍的订单。  
猫魅学生害怕了，他的眼泪落下来，打湿了那一沓侮辱了自己的订单。工匠张弛有度，立即换了一副脸孔。他把猫魅学生转向自己，让他坐在自己的腿上因恐惧而啜泣。他怜爱地抚摸学生年轻而娇嫩的脸颊，叹息一般轻吻上他的侧脸：“对不起，对不起，我只是太心疼你了……你这么漂亮，这么想要那件睡袍，我真的只是想帮帮你……”猫魅学生被这样哄了一哄，哭声渐渐弱了下去。他用泛红的眼睛盯着工匠的领口，挪动着屁股想要从工匠的身上跳下——但工匠把住了他的臀肉，将两人贴得更近了。我知道你想要，这没什么的，我也想帮你。工匠反复说道，如果靠你自己要多少年才能穿上它呢？如果，如果你愿意的话，他嘴上强调着猫魅自己的决定，手指却活动着继续更深地将臀肉掐住，如果你愿意的话，我不介意为你免费做一件。  
学生含着眼泪望着工匠。他在剧烈地挣扎，在诱惑前和自己的道德观念斗争着。最终，对自己的低廉估价和对昂贵服装的渴求一并击垮了他：或许在他看来，他自己也算是昂贵的一部分了，毕竟那可是弦月睡袍啊。他红着脸，下身不安地扭动了一下，流露出一丝微小的意愿：他愿意。但一向敏锐的工匠这时候却沉得住气了，他盯着猫魅学生红得滴血的脸，耐心地等待着他更加明确的表示。作为提示，他伸出手，将猫魅学生的头按向自己：“想好了吗？”  
猫魅学生身子又僵了一瞬。但也就是那最后一瞬了，他垂下头，跟随工匠操控他的力道，主动亲上了工匠的嘴唇，为自己撤去了最后的防线。工匠解开衣服上的纽扣，如同拆一件礼物包装一般把猫魅学生脱得干干净净。那些让猫魅学生花费大量心思的东西此刻落下来，堆在工匠的脚边，被远远地踢开。学生自然还是个处，未经人事的稚嫩身体干净整洁，随着紧张的呼吸有节奏地起伏着，像一块用无暇白染剂做出来的布，工匠想到它将染上自己的颜色，就兴奋地想昏过去。  
好孩子，好孩子。工匠与猫魅学生相处交谈的时候总是满口赞叹，如今两人坦诚相待，这个口癖倒也没有扔下。他一把把住猫魅的腰胯，这身体只有薄薄一层脂肪，大概是因为猫魅省下了许多伙食费来用于购物，称得上细弱。  
“好孩子，太瘦了。”他咬着猫魅学生的耳朵，朝着内耳吹气，“肏起来不太舒服……”猫魅学生不知道是不习惯耳朵被啃咬，还是不安于自己的瑕疵，在工匠怀里轻轻发着抖。  
“但没关系，”工匠继续说，“我会把你喂饱的。”  
学生机敏地听懂了他的荤话。他难堪地想要将腿并拢，却只能紧紧夹住工匠的腰侧。工匠将手按上柔软的大腿内侧，要再一次将他打开来。有一股力道和他拉锯了两秒，随后学生的双腿就迅速地大张开来。工匠仔细地审视着学生垂在他衣服上软绵绵的性器：那根阴茎也像学生一般可爱，粉嫩得让人怀疑起它是否有被使用过。  
“会撸吗？”工匠问。他弹了一下学生，阴茎换了一个角度，乖巧地搭在一旁。猫魅学生被这一下激得浑身一震，双手一下拥紧工匠的背，吞吞吐吐地回答了。果然是用过的，寻求快乐是每一个人都会做的事，何况是这并不对神忠贞的神学院学生呢？工匠又问了频率，学生羞耻得看上去要哭了，但还是被他问了出来。  
工匠得到了答案，快乐地长出一口气。他拍拍学生，下达了第一个指令：叫学生自慰给自己看。学生果然只会撸动前面，最简单的玩法也已经足够满足年轻猫魅那尚未爆发出的性需求，但现在他对性的了解和渴求将按下快门键。工匠对他的表现颇为不赞许地摇摇头，猫魅学生就不安地停下抚慰的动作，他把住自己，茫然又无措地望着工匠，还在因这带着快感的运动喘息，生怕自己的青涩成为了工匠反悔的理由。而富有耐心的商人自然不会因为这一点缺憾就将他抛弃，他并不介怀，反倒颇有耐心地伸出手，将猫魅学生摆弄到沙发上去，教他怎么玩自己的屁股。  
学生的好处就是听话，教给他什么他就学什么，从来不去细想其中有什么问题。学生的手被工匠向后扯去，在自己的褶皱上踌躇着摸了一圈，便把一根指节伸了进去。工匠则接过抚慰前面的工作，他亲吻着猫魅学生的腰窝，让他更快陷入在情欲的困境中。猫魅学生很快发现了乐趣，他翘着屁股啊啊叫着，手指直白地抠着自己的敏感点，腰也在工匠的唇间晃。工匠告诉过他这里隔音很好，可以肆意叫出而不会被听到。  
但这种方式多少还是有限的。猫魅学生眯着眼，凭着本能更深地把自己的手指往里插。他第一次这样进入到自己的身体之中，只觉得穴口的肌肉紧紧地裹着指根，甬道内烫得叫他自己都吃惊。可那块软肉却好像会移动一般，任由他如何活动手指都不能得到更爽快的满足。猫魅学生满身大汗，越是努力，里面就越是瘙痒难忍。  
工匠却在这个时候有了动作。他拿过在桌上摆放着的软尺，那本是裁剪服装的工具，此时却在性事中为情欲增色。柔软的带有标码的软带靠上学生的下体，缠上他硬起来的肉棒，工匠带着笑意，如同为客人量衣一般念出猫魅学生的数据，然后软尺捆上肉棒的根部，还灵巧地打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。努力玩着自己屁股的猫呜咽了一声，接受了这尚无太大影响的束缚感。  
工匠满意地看着这一切。他将学生的手从后穴中抽出，年轻人的确卖力，手指上已经有了些水液，被简单扩张开来的穴口没了爱抚，在空气中无力地张合着，恳求着有更多的东西涌进来，填满他。但现在该开始下一课的教导了，工匠将学生拉下沙发，让他跪在自己的腿间：“舔，注意你的牙。”  
猫魅学生大约从未这样目睹过他人的生殖器。精灵体型比他大上许多，性器尺寸自然变不用说，散发着雄性气息的凶器在他脸前昂扬立起，被工匠用来羞辱般击打学生的脸颊。猫魅不禁耸起双肩，向后退去。但他的后颈早就在掌握之间，他被按着，栽进工匠的双腿中，精致的鼻子黏着工匠的皮肤，几乎无法呼吸。学生发出哀求的信号，在被无视之后终于学会了张口伸舌，小心翼翼地品尝起带着咸味的肉棒。他几乎只是一个工具，工匠满意地抓住猫魅学生柔软的头发，将他在自己的性器上扯着移动，仰着头感受猫魅学生喷出来的鼻息和在反复接触性器的温热舌头，猫魅学生只要用舌头感受这用来奸淫自己的性器即可：多么轻松简单的教程。  
猫魅被移到了顶端。他犹豫了一下，用嘴唇小心地吸住肉棒的顶端，这像是一个过大号的吸管，被他啜得滋滋作响。学生满眼泪水地看着工匠，他不会吞，不知道怎么收缩颊肉，让进出的肉棒在唇齿间感到欢愉，只能用这种折中的方法减少工匠对他发怒的可能性。工匠自然也不会强迫一个新手为自己做无用的口交，但猫魅学生的行为举止及其上道，是个做婊子的料。他夸奖道，把学生重新扯回身下，慢悠悠地抚摸着他，从脸颊轻轻点到胸口，再滑落腰际，再……这个抚摸中还有密密的吻落下来。  
猫魅学生还想去看看工匠的脸色，却突然被翻了过来。他挣扎了一下，但工匠只是沉沉地说了一句别动，他就立即停下了动作，顺着对方力道的指引撑起了腰，翘起了屁股，那根绑着软尺的性器还硬着，挂在学生打开的腿间直指着腹部，这时候他才觉得那本来人畜无害的带子已变得可恨起来，它挂在因快感而肿胀起来的阴茎上，将欲望一道锁死在身子里。他发觉工匠的手上粘了什么东西，滑腻的感觉先是游走在猫魅学生的睾丸上，让柱体顶端又冒了一波水。学生喘着气，低着头看工匠的手覆盖住了自己的生殖器……然后自己的后穴里就滑进了什么东西。  
太涨了，太大了，太过分了。猫魅一下子就哭了出来，他伸着舌头，嘴大张开来，像是濒死一般拼命往肺腑输送这氧气。而他的另一张嘴也终于迎来了自己的第一位主人。工匠摸了一下自己的性器，与自己连接着的那张小嘴里发出好听的吸吮声，他终于不再忍耐了，染上情欲的声音带着欢愉与夙愿得偿的兴奋感。灼热的，属于成年精灵的肉棒上粘上了年轻猫魅族的体液，未能完全插进去的部分滑腻、滚烫、在炉火的照耀下泛着狰狞的光亮。  
之后，这根对于初学者而言过于粗大的肉棒就开始来回进出，一点一点将整根肉棒埋进了稚嫩的、未经性事的青涩小穴里。猫魅学生痉挛起来，他呜咽着，踢蹬着，叫着，腿间的性器颤颤的，在异物插进来的快感与疼痛中犹豫不定。  
猫魅学生喘着气，哽咽地呼唤自己在这座雪之都城中唯一相信的人：“好难受……不要了……”  
然而工匠并没有回应他的请求。埋在他体内的东西变得更大了。这位一向笑眯眯的商人抓着自己顾客的腰，把他重新支撑起来，按向自己，让那令自己日思夜想的后穴把自己吃得更深。猫魅还在抽泣，但他的后穴已经开始主动吮吸起来，火热的温度和紧致的触感让工匠头皮发麻，他张开手掌，按压上猫魅学生的背，感受着猫魅的温暖和战栗，感受里面紧紧包裹着自己，笑了起来：“你会喜欢上它的。”  
响应着他的话，那根肉棒在学生的身体里动了起来。它反复进出，戳弄着猫魅敏感的肉壁，品尝和开垦着这处子地，使它缓慢地适应，变成被侵入的异物的形状。猫魅学生喘着，哭着，不能拒绝的电流自后穴一路随脊椎爬上，将快感狠狠打进他的大脑里去，他遵从着原始的欲望，高高低低地淫叫起来，留下来的口水滴落在自己抓着沙发绒面的手上。工匠俯视着他的媚态，强硬地往里面顶去，腹部拍打上软嫩的臀肉，肉体击打声混在猫魅不加掩饰的叫床声中与他沉重的喘息中。他掰过学生的脸，强迫他在喘息中再次与自己深吻。  
猫魅的性器也没法得到一丝闲暇，那里一股一股地冒着水，学生在粘腻的吻中冒出几丝尖叫的尾音，他流着泪，下意识的摸着自己的阴茎，想要如往常一般在快乐中彻底得到宣泄与解脱。但他那根肉棒却不再听从他自己，明明就在他的掌心里跳动着，似乎下一刻就要再次把精液喷射出来，可仍旧硬着、红肿着，根本喷不出来。  
身后的穴口却不顾及主人痛苦的哀叫，它仍旧在快乐地吞食着那根塞进来的性器，软肉颤抖着、前仆后继地裹着工匠，把所有敏感之处都敞开，随工匠的心意使劲戳弄。工匠看着身下的猫魅拼命抖着手撸着前段，大摇大摆地干着后方，一下，两下，加快速度的第三第四下……有一股热流涌出，尽数打在他的顶端。猫魅呜咽一声，全身像是在风中的轻纱一样剧烈地扭动起来。工匠摸着猫魅无意识中紧绷起来的臀肉，为这位学生带来了第一次独特的快乐——前面还硬邦邦地，没射出来呢。工匠宽宏大量地摸过去，在自己熟悉的工具上摸到了沾手的黏滑感，学生把自己和软尺都打湿了。工匠再轻轻一抽，那猫魅学生的哭叫也像被抽走了一样，他无声地长大嘴，射了自己满肚子。  
猫魅颤抖着，尖叫着。半晌才从情欲的顶端坠下来，重新陷进柔软的床中，他揪着床单，才意识到自己还踮着脚翘着腰，淫乱地用穴口勾住工匠的性器。工匠不知道什么时候扯过了他一只手，要他从腿间去探两人交合的地方。猫魅学生觉得体内已经酸胀极了，手腕还没在自己的耻毛间，刚射过的肉棒软绵绵的，搭在手掌旁边，随着工匠带起的节奏蹭着，泛起一阵又一阵的麻痒。指尖黏腻湿滑，摸到的柱体热得烫手，上面全是后穴被干出来的淫液。工匠刻意撞的更快，让猫魅的手反复地被夹弄在两句肉体之间，最直接地感受摸索出他是如何被肆意进出的。  
猫魅呻吟着，哭叫着，那些他自己陌生的，腥甜的，性交的味道顺着手臂往上爬，扑进他的鼻子里。他想说“不”，想说出拒绝的话，但他已经错过说这些话的机会了。猫魅学生终于隐隐约约察觉到了一些在工匠微笑下被藏匿起来的东西，但很快，在一刻都不曾停歇的肏干下，这些微不足道的疑惑也通通都被捣碎，变成了眼泪、呻吟与哀求。  
“请您……慢……”他唯一能说的，就是带着敬语恳求工匠的怜惜，希望将这在自己身上坠入肉欲中的恶鬼重新变回那个彬彬有礼，轻声细语的成年人。他是尚在学飞的雏鸟，工匠将自己的脸埋进猫魅的肉体里去，那些肌肉像是翦羽一样柔嫩，在恶意的吐息下不安地颤抖。他被交易对象捅着压着亲吻着抚摸着，从未接触过的潮水一样的快感淹没着他，使他无法呼吸，使他再次确认了自己肉体所属权的更改。基于这再无从更改的事实，他诚实又痛苦地摆着腰，晃着屁股，主动地接受自己新的资助者对自己的操弄，将那些对自己的击打换做长长的呻吟：“求求您，太大了……不行……”  
工匠似乎没有想到他会这么直白地阐述自己的快感，说出这样助兴的话。在短暂的惊讶过后，比抽插的快感更浓烈的狂喜铺天盖地席卷而来，与完全占有了美妙肉体的满足感结合在一起，他再度挺腰，将身下的学生击打得语无伦次。若真的有神明，那他们就该知道，这位猫魅族的学生恐怕再也无法在神学院中建立起自己的信仰了。但破坏这一切的工匠只感到愉快，在柔嫩的、乖巧的、吸附着自己的肉穴中，工匠将所有的喜悦都掺杂在精液中，射进了猫魅的身子里。  
做得不错，乖孩子。工匠满意地亲了一口软倒下去的学生，他将自己从那个痉挛不止的穴口中抽出，把体内藏着精液的猫留在地上，赤裸裸地走进内室中。再出来时，他手上拎着一个漂亮的袋子：是约定好的酬劳。  
猫魅看上去浑身无力。睡袍本来是轻软无物一般的存在，但工匠把那个袋子扔在他腰上时，学生的身子却像承受不了一般塌了下去。他皱着眉，眼角还带着泪，重重地喘息着。工匠蹲下身来，饶有兴趣地看着自己的精液从学生的股间缓缓淌出。  
你今晚要留下来吗？工匠问，手指开始逗弄灵巧的猫耳朵，他肆意拉扯着学生的毛发，让那一双野兽一样的耳朵在手中弯折出不同的形状。不同于初见的时候，此刻他想让这双耳朵蹭到哪里，猫魅学生就会低着头照做。他耐心等待着学生的回答，并不想进一步强迫：他还是给予了学生一点自主的权利。  
学生没有回答。他过了好一会才喘顺气，抖着手脚站起来，一件一件往自己身上套着衣服，沉默地拒绝了工匠的邀请。那些吻痕与抓痕隐没在织物下，然后再披上学院的长袍制服：这时候他又是神学院中虔诚禁欲的学生了，工匠撩开下摆，伸下去摸了一把，那些被他赠予学生的黏液流了出来，沾湿了裤子。他不禁又起了心思，手下隔着布料将猫魅学生又摸得气喘吁吁，半硬起来，但好在那一件制服忠诚着遮蔽住这一切罪恶。已经不止是衣物有着工匠的署名了，这只猫咪已经彻底被他制服，打上印记。  
去吧。他笑眯眯地松开猫魅学生，还是拿了一朵新的头花送给他，欢迎下次光临。

门重重合上，发出教堂闷钟般的沉沉声响。作为一个乖巧伶俐的好客人、懂事的好学生，猫在离开时一向十分知礼，明白拿暖和的手掌撑住冰冷的门框，使这声巨响在暗力之中无声消融。显然，那份兢兢业业的礼貌在此刻消失得无影无踪。迎客的铜铃叮当乱响，工匠当然注意到了猫的力不从心，他想象着猫魅学生在外头跌跌撞撞地走着，天色暗了，是下了雪，猫魅学生的靴子在雪地上踩脏了，真希望这些污渍能让他联想起他们交媾欢好的样子。那根毛茸茸的尾巴此刻应该止不住地要往上翘，竭力想要保持住一个微妙的弧度，从而避开那装得鼓鼓囊囊的潮湿内裤。  
雪茫茫落下，大地素裹多么美妙，但人总爱推开这层纯洁的象征，想着在那之下潮湿肥沃的泥土：正是如此，工匠想。这能类比丰收的喜悦，猫魅学生鲜嫩饱满，没有让他白白付出许多耐心和甜言蜜语去酿造。经商之道，在于蛰伏，然后征服，不是吗？啊，当然，用料也没有白白付出，但是用料可算是其中最微不足道的东西了。  
工匠心满意足地走到工作的房间里，在桌子前继续工作。那里才是他真正的工作室，他的材料间，他的仓库：那里满满当当的全是弦月套装的成品。是一种新的方法，幸运的话能把昂贵的材料反复地再利用——而工匠的确一直都是一个技巧高超又幸运的家伙。他知道很快这个制作方法就会不胫而走，在工匠们间传开，最后成为每个工匠都知晓的东西。厉害又幸运的家伙永远不会少，在大批量的制作下，曾经再珍贵显赫的东西也会渐渐与尘土无异，成为唾手可得的东西。弦月睡袍会贬值得越来越厉害，便宜到不会再有人把它当成身份的证明，也买不起一个漂亮学生的初夜。  
但他已抢在最前端占足了便宜，吃饱喝足，满心欢喜。工匠知道，即使睡袍再也没有价值，但虚荣的学生一步走错就万劫不复，逃离不出这个物欲深渊。能证明身份的新时装从不会少，不是吗？  
想到这里工匠哼起歌，又做好了一件新的睡袍。

**Author's Note:**

> 想到这篇的时候睡袍还有300w……然后跌到50w再涨回90w我都没写完……不愧是我！  
> 有后续  
> 但cp是精灵学生和猫魅学生哦（wink


End file.
